worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding
A wedding is a ceremony in which two people are united and create kinship, which signifies the beginning of marriage. It is usually preceded by betrothal and followed by bedding. All wedding ceremonies across different cultures are followed by a feast, which in turn is followed by the bedding. Royal weddings are known to feature tourneys. Customs Carthian In Cartham, the wedding ceremony is a religious ceremony. The bride's father, or the person standing in his place (usually kin or whoever else is closest to living kin), will escort the bride to her future husband and those presiding over the marriage. Wedding gowns are traditionally white, to symbolize the maiden bride's purity. Most Carthian wedding ceremonies are presided over by a priest or priestess, and involve prayer, vows, and singing, and takes place in a temple. Dryad Dryad weddings usually take place in front of their village's heart tree, and ceremonies are significantly shorter. The bride is escorted to the groom, who awaits her in front of the heart tree, and a ceremonial conversation follows, where the identity of the bride, groom, and of the person giving the bride away are established. The bride is asked to accept her husband, and upon her agreement, bride and groom join hands, kneel before the heart tree, and bow their heads in a token of submission. When they rise following a moment of silent prayer, the groom takes the bride in his arms and carries her to the celebration. Warthorn Among the Warthorn Elves, marriage is seen as a business contract between two families. The initiative for marriage has to come from the bride or her mother, who makes the proposal of marriage to the man's mother or guardian. If the latter is agreeable, the groom promises to pay the bride-price (mundr), which ranges from a minimum of eight to twelve ounces of silver, as well as a dowry. The bride-price and dowry become the property of the bride after the wedding. The groom or his mother and the bride or bride's mother shake hands on the agreement in front of witnesses and agree on a date for the wedding, usually within the year. Weddings take the form of a feast, usually held at the bride's home. The marriage is considered legally binding when the couple is seen going to bed by a minimum of seven witnesses. Djannir Wedding customs in the Djannir Empire differ somewhat from Carthian ceremonies. Traditionally, the female relatives of the groom examine the bride's womb and genitals to ensure her fertility. Three Sisters of Sunlight witness this ancient ritual, and recite prayers. The bride is to be stripped completely naked for this purpose. After the examinations are done, the women eat a cake baked specifically for betrothals, which men are forbidden to taste. Usually, the bride has to wash the groom's feet, signifying that she will be her husband's handmaiden. Like in Cartham, the traditional gown is white. The ceremony may last for several hours, at the end of which husband and wife emerge from the temple bound together wrist and ankle with chains of gold. Known weddings * Wedding of Oliver Fischbach and Guinevere Percy (Year 32) * Wedding of Oliver Fischbach II and Maerwynn Mortimer (Year 52) * Wedding of Arthur Fischbach and Adelaide Howard (Year 95) * Wedding of Arthur Fischbach II and Krea Fiennes (130) * Wedding of Gregory Fischbach and Juliana Dudley (165) * Wedding of Henry Fischbach and Winifred Lacy (201) * Wedding of Henry Fischbach II and Gloriana Burgh (223) * Wedding of Henry Fischbach III and Matilda Courteney (268) * Wedding of William Fischbach and Helewys Bohun (297) * Wedding of Oliver Fischbach III and Matilda Vane (328) * Wedding of Arthur Fischbach III and Adelaide Russell (357) * Wedding of Arthur Fischbach IV and Ryia Neville (384) * Wedding of Merek Fischbach and Seraphina Montague (423) * Wedding of Merek Fischbach II and Catherine Herbert (445) * Wedding of Brom Fischbach and Margaret Ferrers (478) * Wedding of Frederick Fischbach and Malkyn Devereaux (526) * Wedding of Oliver Fischbach IV and Anne Pole (567) * Wedding of Henry Fischbach IV and Margaret Braose (585) * Wedding of Earl Fischbach and Seraphina Cecil (628) * Wedding of William Fischbach II and Dimia Bigod (657) * Wedding of Geoffrey Fischbach and Anne Beauchamp (717) * Wedding of Earl Fischbach II and Seraphina Deschamps (745) * Wedding of Geoffrey Fischbach II and Seraphina Derwent (782) * Wedding of Geoffrey Fischbach III and Catrain Bald (805) * Wedding of Frederick Fischbach II and Arabella Cartwright (836) * Wedding of Geoffrey Fischbach IV and Cedany Cornwallis (857) * Wedding of Edmund Fischbach and Victoria Orange (882) * Wedding of Ulric Fischbach and Luanda Montfort (917) * Wedding of Arthur Fischbach V and Victoria Drake (940) * Wedding of Edmund Fischbach II and Alianor Wykeham (963) * Wedding of Geoffrey Fischbach V and Mary DeGrey (993) * Wedding of Geoffrey Fischbach VI and Elizabeth McKinnon (1023) * Wedding of Favian Fischbach and Elizabeth Crewe (1047) * Wedding of Fendrel Fischbach and Helewys Derwent (1064) * Unofficial Wedding of Krieger Soldner and Isabel Kross (1066) * Official Wedding of Krieger Soldner and Isabel Kross (1066) * Wedding of Finn Woodall and Sophia Kross (1069) * Wedding of Ceodore Herriot and Caecelia Kross (1082) * Wedding of Liam Fischbach and Zelda Kross (1083) * Wedding of Senka Finekin and Lydia Curadh (1083) * Wedding of John Kross and Luciele Desien (1087) * Wedding of Eraol Schaffer and Heather Woodall (1097) Category:Weddings